


Thank you

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life, Part 2 [39]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: thank you ...





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the last chapter is below … it’s short and to the point :)
> 
> —– thanks for sticking around for the second round of ‘Life’ … all 37 chapters of it … :)
> 
> —– Part 3 will be coming at the beginning of January … hope you can maybe find the time to join me in my little MulderNScully world :)

Coming out of the bathroom, she met Mulder, hovering four inches from the doorframe, look of naked terror filling his face.

The unexpectedly radiant grin that overtook her and her whispered ‘thank you’ told him everything he needed to know.

Life couldn’t be more perfect if they’d tried.


End file.
